Unexpected Surprises
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Old enemies kidnap nearly all of the Hidden Leaf Ninjas, and Gaara and Kankuro. Can the girls come togther and save them in time? A new Jutsu earned and unexpected turns the whole group upside down. Shikamaru/ Temari. Kankuro/ Sakura. Kakashi/ Tsunade. Naruto/ Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

The girls all stared at Tsunade in shock and horror. Had they heard right?

Sakura was the first to react.

"Are. You. SERIOUS!?" Sakura screamed. "Sasuke, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Itachi, Madara _and_ Orochimaro kidnapped all of them!?"

"Indeed. All of the boys. Naruto, Lee, Sai, Neji- you get my point. Even Kakashi." Tsunade said.

Another wave of shock hit the girls. Kakashi, kidnapped?

"No one can kill that guy, or get a mark on him. Much less kidnap him! How did they do it?!" Hinita exclaimed.

"Sakura, these pictures look familiar?" Tsunade asked, setting some pictures on her desk.

Sakura half- groaned, half- shrieked. "Not him _again_! Kakashi- sensei killed him twice! How?!"

"Who?" Tenten frowned, her mind momentarily distracted from her thoughts on Neji.

"The Hidden Mist Demon! Zabuza! I was there on both counts! If he's been Reanimated again-" Sakura was cut off by Temari rushing in, eyes wild.

"Lady Tsunade! I'm sorry to interrupt, but my brothers- they're gone! I can't find them anywhere!" Temari nearly all but shrieked.

"Gaara and Kankuro?" Tsunade asked, shooting to her feet, face full of worry.

Temari nodded. She glanced over at Sakura, who's eyes were full of fear, worry, and shock. She dated Kankuro, so that would explain her feelings.

"Alright. This is offically a rescue mission. I want you girls to pack up and be ready in an hour. Meet me at the front gates. I'll be coming with you." Tsunade said, sternly.

"Yes, m'lady." All the girls bowed and exited.

* * *

Once outside, Sakura rounded on Temari, eyes blazing ferociously.

"How long?" She hissed in her boyfriend's sister's face.

"Two days." Temari squeaked, taking a step back, knowing that her friend's wrath was worse than either of her brother's put together.

"And you didn't _think_ to tell me?!" Sakura all but yelled.

"I- I thought-" Temari stuttered.

"Thought _what?!_" Sakura snapped. She frowned. "What's that on your earring?"

"Huh?" Temari reached up to said ear, feeling a bump that wasn't her stud.

"A- A hearing bug!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time. They knew who had planted it. "Kabuto!" Their growls sounded out.

"Whaddya know. Guess he swiped them in my sleep." Temari hissed.

"Or used his chakra for a sleeping spell of some sort." Sakura said, snatching the bud from the blonde.

"HEY! Give it back- Wait, did you say _spell?! _I didn't think Kabuto was that low." Temari made it sound curious, but she had a knowing smirk on her face.

If Kabuto was listening, that remark was sure to set him off.

"He is. He can be. He will be." Sakura caught on, a smile dancing across her features.

It was just a matter of words and time before Kabuto himself came after them.

But none of them knew that Kabuto had put hearing bugs on all the girls.

* * *

The girl's voices came through Kabuto's ears. He was glad that none of his prisoners could hear them, but he knew they could tell something was ticking him off.

"Low?! Low?! You dare_ to call me low!?"_ Kabuto muttered to himself, pacing.

"Who's getting under your skin, punk?" Kankuro's voice taunted. He shifted his wrists in the chakra shackles. He frowned. The things were really starting to get annoying. Plus, they were rubbing blisters on his arms.

At that moment, Kabuto froze and snarled angrily. He whirled around on the boys. Before the boys knew what happened, a sleeping chakra came from Kabuto's mouth, effectively knocking them out.

* * *

"NO! Their signals fell offline!" Sakura's shrieks sounded out through the halls.

"What signals?" Temari asked, poking her head in her friend's room. It was full of computers and medical equipment that the Hidden Sand village didn't have.

"During the war, I installed GPS trackers in everyone's arms! I thought if the boys were still on, I could make our efforts a little less troublesome. Arhhggg! I'm going to kill Kabuto when I get my hands on him! You hear me bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura screamed. She slammed her fist into a nearby wall, watching as the wood and plaster crumbled under the blow.

"Calm down!" Temari exclaimed, tackling her friend and pinning her to the floor, effectively keeping her from moving.

"Get the hell off me!" Sakura yelled, struggling.

"Not until you calm down." Temari said, dangerously calm.

"No!" Sakura shouted, anger coursing through her veins.

"Listen! I understand you're worried about my brother. I am too. But you need to pull yourself together- we need you on this mission. We need you calm and steady- not wild and rambunctious." Temari hissed in pain as a foot lodged in her abdomen- but she didn't let up.

"Yeah?! Well at least I'm not the one who's not even a_sking_ if Shikamaru was kidnapped! I'm not the one who's acting like she doesn't give a damn about her boyfriend! _I'm _not the one who's not even caring about the one she loves!" Sakura shot back to her best friend, eyes flashing in pure hatred and anger.

Temari froze. Shika, kidnapped? Her Shika? No one could get close to him without being controlled by his shadow. And he was too much of a genius. He could analyz and memorise any and all patterns of fighting. There was a reason he was a skilled tactician.

But... How?

"You lie." Temari snarled. "No one can get close enough-"

"Get under your skin did I? Well it's the truth. And Shikamaru wasn't the only one either. Nearly all my friends were kidnapped too!" Sakura snapped back. Her anger diminished to surprise and horror when she realized that a certian Jutsu was taking over her body.

"Temari? How are you-" Sakura squeaked when she saw that Shikamaru's own Shadow Stranglehold was taking over her body.

"Yikes! I- I don't know!" Temari leaped to her feet, her shadow zapping back to her.

Sakura sat up slowly. "You'll need to tell Tsunade, your brothers, and _him_ about that."

"I don't know how I controlled it! Impulse! Anger! I don't know!" Before Temari could continue on, Ino's shout came.

"Hey! Let's go! C'mon! Let's not keep the Hokage waiting!" Ino shouted, storming out the door.

* * *

"... And that's what happened before Ino came after us, Lady Hokage. What I wanna know is... How?" Sakura sighed, talking to Tsunade.

"No hand signs right? She didn't say anything? All that was evident was her anger and... What else did you say?" Tsunade asked.

"Anger, frustration, and hatred was in her body language. Pain, hurt, and horror in her eyes. I thought she was gonna kill me..." Sakura whispered, her eyes falling on the girl in front of the two. The group of girls had by now started their mission, heading towards the outskirts of the New Leaf Village.

Fortunetly, Sakura had gotten an idea of where the boys were before the trackers had fallen offline. And it was in the most dangerous parts of New Leaf.

Deductive reasoning pointed out that they'd be underground, so Shikamaru couldn't use his Shadow Possession. It'd be a place where they could all be held captive. A place where'd all their enemies could be in the same room, yet keep an eye on the boys.

Their theories narrowed it down to about 75 buildings out of 200.

"She wouldn't you know. She respects you too much. No matter what, she'll-" Tsunade was cut off by a figure jumping in front of them.

Immeadiatly, the group took up their fighting stances.

"Well... Well, well, well! Is today my lucky day?" The figure took his hood off, and Ino gasped.

"Not you again!" Ino wailed in horror.

Ino instantly reconigzed the man as one Hidan of the ten Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru hissed softly in pain as he sat up. He winced as he saw the blood leek from his wounded arm. He looked at it, inwardly cursing at the fact the gash was in the exact place where the tracker that Sakura had put in his arm was. No doubt that was what Kabuto had been after.

"You're the first one awake." A cold voice spat. Ice cold shivers went up Shikamaru's spine. He knew that voice.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru growled. His eyes narrowed, trying to pinpoint where he was.

"You know, I really hope one of the girls inflicts a fatal wound on Hidan. It'll make my life a hell of a lot more easier. Because then I won't have to kill you myself." Sasuke said, stepping out of the shadows.

_**Hidan. Won't have to kill you myself.**_ Shikamaru thought, his mind was already putting the pieces of the game into play.

"He's out for revenge against me, isn't he? He hopes that I'll die when one of the girls attacks with a fatal blow, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Correct." Sasuke smirked. Reaching in his robes, he pulled what looked to be a long range communicator. "Listen up. Maybe you'll hear that annoying blonde you call a girlfriend's voice again."

Shikamaru could only listen in horror at what was going on.

* * *

Temari frowned. Something about what this guy had said earlier bothered her.

_"Without even realizing it, you will kill one of the boys if you hit me in a dying spot. I'll be laughing when you see which one it is!"_

And Shikamaru had told her about his face- off with this guy when Asuma had died.

_**"He was tough. Almost hard to beat had I not put my tactical skills into use."**_

_**"But... How did you beat him? I know you said he retreated, but how did you keep Asuma alive for so long?"**_

_**"I figured out that he was linked to A- Asuma by getting a drop of blood in his system. Then he would stand in a circle with a triangle. If he stood in that circle, any injury we inflicted on him, or he on himself would pop up on Asuma..." Shikamaru paused momentarily, tearing up. "I was able to get him out of the diagram, in which broke the ties. I then used my shadows to bind him and Asuma cut his head off. Thing is... He was still alive even afterwards. He could still talk, but... He was still connected to him, as soon as his head and body were back together... That's what I underestimated about him. I thought the ties had been broken. But..." Shikamura trailed off.**_

_**"But what?" Temari asked.**_

_**"The only way to break the bonds is if he gets the taste of another person's blood." Shikamaru finished. "Not to mention he swore revenge on me."**_

Temari saw that TenTen was getting ready to slash at Hidan with her katanas. Swallowing her fear, she thought of the one thing that made her angry, her shadow becoming darker and whipping around TenTen. She shrieked in fear.

"Don't. He's connected to Shikamaru. Harm him in non fatal areas, but not in places that would kill a mortal. Please. Girls." Temari hardly ever begged. So this must have meant she was serious.

"Understood." Ino said, who hardly ever agreed with Temari.

"Don't let him harm himself. We need to get him out of the circle to break the bond. Leave it to me." Temari took out her fan and whipped it foward, a huge gust of wind coming from it.

Hidan was blown backwards into a wall. He layed there for several minutes, causing the girls to hold their breath.

"Maybe, just maybe..." Hinata squeaked out. Hidan disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Temari.

"I'll settle for you, make that boyfriend of yours suffer more." Hidan growled. Before the girl could react, he drug a knife across her shoulder and licked the blood. He jumped back in the circle before she could react.

"Your blood. It's different than that brat's, but still the same." Hidan frowned. His eyes widened and he cursed. "Damn it! Sasuke, I'm dealing with a Shadow Possesser here! I need to fall back!"

A few moments later, Hidan snarled and vanished.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura shrieked.

"He retreated. Come on." Temari said, running into a nearby alleyway, scaling the wire link fence, jumping up and landing on the fire escape.

"Whoah! Hey! Wait up!" Hinata shouted. She followed the blonde, as well as the other girls, up across the tops of the buildings and all the way to a abandoned warehouse.

"What the hell?" Ino panted. "Why'd you take off like that?"

Instead of answering, Temari reached into her back pocket, pulling an almost wieghtless and invisible grid. Everyone instantly recongized it as a long range communicator.

"Nice try Hidan, Sasuke. I'm not so easily fooled. Not when I know someone well enough like Shikamaru. I fight to the end, as I always do and say." Temari completely crunched the communicator, no doubt angering their enemies.

* * *

"Kimimaro, are you prepared?" Itatchi asked, looking at the white haired man.

"Yes." Came the one syllable answer. The man disappeared in flash of dust.

"Good. Now all that's left is-" Before he could finish, a kunai was at his throat, and an equally dangerous and angry waist length blonde.

"I usually don't resort to violence, but if you don't tell me where Sai is, I will chop off your head." Ino's voice was cold as ice and hard as stone.

"Think again." Itatchi said, changing into a flock of crows, and rematerializing across the room. "Your friends will be fighting a losing battle soon. Hinata against Sasuke; Sakura against Deidara; You against me; Tsunade against Zabuza; and my personal favorite, Temari against Hidan and Kakazu. Interesting match ups, huh?" Itatchi sneered.

"What about Kimimaro?" Ino growled, dangerously.

"He'll be all over the place. But I'd bet already one of your friends is dead, thanks to a special blood binding technique." Itatchi smirked. Ino's eyes widened in horror.

"Yes. Hidan is linked to Temari until he gets a taste of someone else's blood. Which I highly doubt he will." Itatchi charged, kunai whipping up into his hands, in which Ino barely dodged.

_**Girls, protect Temari at all costs. No matter what.**_ Ino thought, before she counter attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Great. Just great." Sakura muttered, flipping backwards from a standstill position and landing on her feet. She glared at Sasuke, eyes narrowed.

Sasuke smirked at her, his Uchiha eyes very evident. He twirled a kunai in his fingers, before hurling at her. It came at such speed, Sakura couldn't keep track of it.

She heard a yell of horror of shock from Kankuro as the blade hit her in her shoulder. She hissed and fell to a knee, grumbling over the pain.

"Another inch, would've been a fatal hit." Sakura muttered, yanking the weapon out of her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed more.

As always, Sasuke was anticipating a sudden or non sudden move from her.

The silence was broken by a shout. "Digital Shrapnel!"

"Sakura duck down!" Gaara and Lee shouted in unison.

Sakura did so, arching her back to land on her hands, watching as ten- Finger bones?- blew over her. She flipped back on to her feet, eyes falling on her new attacker.

Pale skin, white hair... Sakura cursed inwardly upon seeing who it was. Lee had told her about this character.

Kimimaro. But... He had been defeated. Waved under a mountain of sand by Gaara then buried alive.

"Great." Sakura muttered again. She glared at the newcomer, a scowl crossing her delicate features.

"Now to finish you..." Kimimaro murmured. He started to raise his arms, but stopped with a shriek of outrage.

"How- I can't move!" Kimimaro roared.

"Correct. See if you can find out how." Sakura smirked, covering up her glee upon seeing shadow hands wrapping around her enemy.

She glanced at Shikamaru, who had already found Temari in the shadows. Sakura could've sworn Temari was smiling at her boyfriend.

Although Shikamaru was in total shock over the complete fact that she was a Shadow Possessor.

* * *

"Long story." Tenten muttered, landing silently in between Gaara and Kankuro. She placed her hands on their mouths when they started to yell out in surprise. "Shut up. I'm going to those shackes off you."

Pulling a kunai out of her boot, she set to work on Kankuro's shackles, picking the lock effectively.

When she finally got them off, a voice chuckled. Tenten looked up to see Neji smiling at her.

"27 seconds." He teased. Tenten blushed as she set to work on Gaara's binds.

"Quick, next room. That's where your weapons are." Tenten directed, quickly going from each boy and getting their shackles off.

As soon as they were freed, they would run to grab their weapons.

* * *

"Sand Shower Barrage!" Gaara's shout sounded out, effectively dodging Sakura and hitting Kimimaro.

"Nice try, brat." Kimimaro growled. A bone rose up from behind him. He gripped it in his hand, and whipped it out.

"Uhg. His spine. GROSS!" Ino's face twisted up into that of disgust.

"The spine's really a whip. Watch out for-" Kankuro was cut off by a scream if pain, then manical cackling.

"Joy! Feeling your pain! Run little girl, RUN!" Hidan laughed. All the girls gasped and shouted the same thing.

"TEMARI!"

* * *

Ino and Sakura were by the girl's side just as she collapsed to her one of her hands and knees. She was coughing up blood, her free hand was holding a wound in her stomach.

"Temari. Look at me. It's not even that bad, alright? Temari? Tem!? Hey, listen to me! The girls are gonna fix you up-" Kankuro listened to the medics.

"Three vital spots." Ino squeaked, horror in her voice, eyes tearing up.

"And you're gonna be fine. Back into top fighting shape. A- And you can't die. Your we have to have someone to tease beside each other not to mention someone to keep them us killing each other. And someone has to make sure Shikamaru isn't the lazy ass he is." Kankuro was just rambling now.

"Done." Sakura interrupted. She drew her hand back, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted, moving his hands in the signs for the jutsu.

His shadow stretched out, and before Hidan could react, he was caught. Almost immeadiatly, Shikamaru started pulling the immortal out of the diagram. When he was out, Shikamaru gave the command.

"NOW!" Was the shout that was heard.

TenTen surged foward, plunging her sword into the god's heart, and slashing his head off at the same time.

There was a deafening silence before the rest of their enemies snarled and disappeared.

"Oh!" Shikamaru fell to his knees in pain and tiredness. His world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**To me, the song in this chapter describes Temari. Visit profile for link, plz**

* * *

Temari jumped up when Shikamaru started to thrash on his hospital bed. Rushing forward, Temari shook her beau awake. His eyes snapped open, breathing labored.

Temari looked around at the other boys in the room.

They were all asleep. Taking a breath, Temari started to sing softly, in hopes of calming Shika down.

_Little child, be not afraid _  
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass _  
_Like an unwanted stranger _  
_There is no danger _  
_I am here tonight _

_Little child _  
_Be not afraid _  
_Though thunder explodes _  
_And lightning flash _  
_Illuminates your tearstained face _  
_I am here tonight_

Shika's breathing calmed slightly, as he listened to his girl's voice. Temari smiled gently and placed a finger on his lips, shushing him.

_And someday you'll know _  
_That nature is so _  
_This same rain that draws you near me _  
_Falls on rivers and land _  
_And forests and sand _  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see _  
_In the morning _

_Little child _  
_Be not afraid _  
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon _  
_And it's candlelight beams _  
_Still keep pleasant dreams _  
_I am here tonight_

Shikamaru smiled under Temari's fingertips. She looked beautiful, while singing so softly. And it was helping calm his nerves.

_Little child _  
_Be not afraid _  
_The wind makes creatures of our trees _  
_And the branches to hands _  
_They're not real, understand _  
_And I am here tonight _

_And someday you'll know _  
_That nature is so _  
_This same rain that draws you near me _  
_Falls on rivers and land _  
_And forest and sand _  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see _  
_In the morning _

_For you know, once even I _  
_Was a little child _  
_And I was afraid _  
_But a gentle someone always came _  
_To dry all my tears _  
_Trade sweet sleep for fears _  
_And to give a kiss goodnight_

As Shikamaru listened, he realized something. It was the middle of the night, and lightning crashed as thunder rumbled outside. With a sudden jolt, he came to a conclusion that this was a lullaby that perfectly described Temari.

_Well, now I am grown _  
_And these days have shown _  
_Rain's a part of how life goes _  
_But it's dark and it's late _  
_So I'll hold you and wait _  
_'til your frightened eyes do close _

_And I hope that you'll know _  
_That nature is so _  
_This same rain that draws you near me _  
_Falls on rivers and land _  
_And forests and sand _  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see _  
_In the morning _

_Everything's fine in the morning _  
_The rain will be gone in the morning _  
_But I'll still be here in the morning _

With those words, Shikamaru fell into a more restful sleep. Knowing that the one he loved would be there in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru opened his eyes to see his friends all standing around him, with worried looks on their faces.

"What's... Going on?" Shikamaru groaned, starting to sit up. Almost instantly, Temari and Sakura put their hands on his shoulders.

"Stay still. Okay?" Sakura asked, starting to wrap his arm up in gauze and a brace.

"Why?" Shikamaru growled, trying to sit up again.

"Shika, please!" Temari whispered. Her eyes were close to tearing up.

Seeing her expression, Shika did so. He was in an uncomfortable position, so he tried to shift.

Almost instantly, white- hot pain shot up his leg and spine, causing him to shout out. For a split second, he could've sworn that he was seeing triple of everything.

"SHIKA! Stay still!" It wasn't Temari's voice, but instead Hidan's.

With an outraged roar, Shika's unbandaged hand curled into a fist and flew in the direction of the voice. A cry of pain told him he had gotten some mark, if not the one he wanted.

"He's hallucinating. Hold him down! Ino, hand me the morphine!" Sakura barked.

A few moments, later, Shikamaru stopped struggling, the drugs taking effect.

* * *

"What was that?!" Kankuro exclaimed, amazed at what had just happened. Sakura nor Ino was listening. Ino was tending to Temari, wiping the blood from her eyebrow and cheekbone.

Sakura, on the other hand, had reached into the cabinets, and pulled out four leather restraints.

"What's that for?" Gaara asked, frowning.

"To make sure he doesn't loose control like that again. That was poison that was making him act like that. I just gotta figure out how to get it out of his system." Sakura replied, quickly restraining the dark haired boy.

After doing so, she ran her hands, now glowing with healing chakra, over his body.

"It's attacking his nervous system... Ino write this down." Sakura directed. "Nervous system, responsive cells, muscle system. Degrading the bone, eatin away at the flesh inside out..." Sakura faltered a moment before continuing. "A- And twisting his intestines, and other vital organs."

Ino's face was one of horror. "Get it down to the lab, ASAP. On it." Ino literally ran out of the room.

"We have to find out what this poison is. Before it kills him. And quickly-" Sakura cut off with the Hokage walking in.

"Do you think it's possible for the other boys to have been infected with the poison?" Tsunade asked, frowning at the group.

Each of the girls let out low cries of terror and whipped to their resective boyfriend. All but Sakura. She looked at Tsunade.

"It _is_ possible. But I think that we would've seen the symptoms by now. Shikamaru has been out for nearly a week. Everything that led up to this was fever, choking, involuntary twitching, nightmares, and muscle spasms. If the other boys were infected with it, they'd be in bed right now, no matter what they said or do." Sakura responded.

All the girls breathed sighs of relief.

"But..." Everyone tensed at that one word from the Hokage.

"But they may have been infected with less of the poison, thus slowing the process." Sakura concluded. She rounded on the boys, eyes blazing. "Sit down, all of you. I'm doing blood tests on you. And no argueing. Understood?"

The boys did as told, knowing not to get on the pink haired girl's bad side.

* * *

Pain. That was all Shikamaru felt. He swam in and out of consiousness, listening to his friends and hallucinating.

_"I'm so worried about him, Sakura."_ Temari's voice said.

_"HA! Big joke. She's cares nothing about you, bitch!"_ Sasuke's voice said in his ear.

_"Don't worry. I'm doing everything I can. I won't let my best friend's boyfriend die."_ Sakura said, reassuring.

_"She's just lazing around, with that boyfriend of hers. She could care less about your pathetic life."_ Itatchi taunted.

**Someone, kill me. This is torture...** Shikamaru didn't know he had said it out loud. **I don't know who to trust anymore... KILL ME!**

* * *

Everyone looked over at the brown haired boy on the bed. He was once again shouting out.

"Shika baby. We can't do that..." Temari sounded heartbroken. Silent tears slid down her cheeks, further telling everyone she was hurt, emotionally.

"Sakura! I got the cure! The lab was able to create a counter act for the poison!" Ino burst in, eyes lit up.

"Give it to me now." Sakura took the vial and syringe from her friend, and measured out the correct dose.

"Shikamaru, this is for you." Sakura whispered, injecting the needle into her friend's arm and pushing down the plunger.

The long wait for the results to show was now underway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Easy now." Temari said, laying a hand on a tired Shikamaru. "Remember, Sakura said not to get up unless you absolutely need to, especially with that fever of yours."

"I know, I know. But it's killing me that I have to stay in bed." Shika grumbled.

"Never thought I'd hear that one from you." Temari chuckled, reaching for the nightstand, where a bowl of water and towel sat. She quickly dampened the towel and pressed it to her boyfriend's face. He sighed in relief and sank back into the mattress and pillows.

"Feel good?" Temari asked.

"Very." Shikamaru murmured, closing his eyes.

Temari continued with her minastrations until Shikamaru fell asleep, then she stood up gently and walked out of the bedroom quietly, to the kitchen.

As she began cooking, she started singing the same song she had to Shikamaru while he was in the hospital.

* * *

Sakura walked out the doors of the hospital, dog tired from her day at work.

As she passed an alleyway, a voice sounded out.

"Might I ask what a beautiful lady like yourself is doing all by herself on a night like this?" Sakura smiled and chuckled.

"Did you really wait there all day for me Kankuro?" Sakura smirked.

Dressed all in mostly black, Kankuro stepped out of the shadows. He had gotten rid of the face paint and looked a little too dressed up just for a walk home.

"What up with the attire?" Sakura asked, frowning. Realization hit her like a bolt of lightning. "Oh, damn!"

"You forgot." It was a statement and question in one.

"I know! I was so caught up this week and last! Damn it!" Sakura groaned.

"Luckily, I forgive easily. C'mon." Kankuro took Sakura's hand in his and led her down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Sakura giggled, following her boyfriend.

"You didn't think I wouldn't forget our anniversary, did you?" Kankuro asked.

"No." Sakura sighed.

"Well, c'mon." Kankuro smiled, dragging her along.

When they finally reached the restraunt, Sakura dug her feet into the ground.

"I'm not dressed up enough to go in there!" Sakura hissed.

"Why do you think Ino didn't show up for work today? Me. I needed a little help making this work. She's inside waiting on you with an outfit. Now let's go." Kankuro chuckled.

* * *

Ino immeadiatly ambushed Sakura and drug her to the bathroom, smiling.

"Now, put this on." Ino directed handing her a dress cover and tossing it over the stall door.

When Sakura stepped out of the stall, with her dress on, Ino squealed in glee.

"You look so beautiful!" Ino exclaimed. "I'm so glad I got a similar one!"

"You what?" Sakura asked, looking over herself. "You don't think it's too revealing?"

"Mine's more revealing." Ino snorted, taking her trenchcoat off.

Sakura was dressed in a red knee length dress with a low cut back, and deep V- neck, showing off her cleavage. She wore fishnet stockings and red slippers.

But, looking at Ino's dress, she had to admit her friend was tight.

Ino was in a purple, strapless, above the knee dress with hardly any back at all. She wore fishnet stockings and gloves. She had on a pair of matching three inch pumps.

"Now, let's go." Ino grabbed her friend's wrist, and led her outside, where Sai and Kankuro were waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shika. Shika. Wake up, baby." Temari gently shook Shikamaru's boyfriend, watching as he opened his eyes.

"What?" He mumbled.

"I fixed you supper. Your favorite." Temari smiled, pleased with Shikamaru's reaction of his eyes lighting up and he sitting up.

"Where?" The shadow ninnja asked, groggily, shaking his head. His hair came out of it's ponytail, falling a little past his shoulders.

It took all of Temari's willpower not to reach out and run her hand through it.

"Here you go." Temari said, setting a tray on the bed.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said. He took the first bite of the steak, realizing that he was hungrier than he origanally thought.

After he had ate, Temari gave him some painkillers and fever reliever pills before taking the dishes back into the kitchen.

"Mind coming back in when you're done?" Shika asked her.

"Sure. No problem." Temari smiled.

Temari walked back into the bedroom with a coke in hand, eyeing her boyfriend, who was studying the ceiling.

"What'd you want?" Temari asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

In answer, Shikamaru's hand shot out, latching around her wrist holding her drink, causing her to drop it. He pulled her on top of her, his lips falling on hers, in a passion hot enough to burn the house down.

"What the hell, Shika? What was that for?" Temari demanded, breathless, when she finally found the wits to pull back.

"I need you, Temari. Now. Please." Shikamaru's voice begged into her neck, sending shivers up said blonde's spine.

"But you know that you shouldn't push yourself." Temari squeaked, desperately trying to get away from Shikamaru.

"Temari please!" Shika begged again.

Tightening her fists and grinding her teeth together, Temari pinned Shikamaru's wrists to his sides.

"Will you cut it out?" Temari hissed. Her eyes narrowed, angrily. "I know what you want to do, and I do too. But please, don't strain yourself!" Temari's voice clearly dared her boyfriend to challenge her.

Thankfully, Temari's cell phone rang, giving the girl the break she needed.

"Hello?" Temari sighed, sinking into a nearby chair. Her eyes went wide upon hearing the caller's voice.

"Cloe! What the hell are you up to? I haven't seen you in- Well, forever!" Temari exclaimed.

"Oh, babysitting Shikamaru." Temari rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" Shikamaru protested. Temari smirked at him.

"Yeah. Mm- hm. I'm listening. Don't tell him? When? Next Saturday? Pretty sure I can get the girls to help me pull it together. So see ya next week? Okay, later!" Temari hung up, looked at the phone, then squealed and jumped up and down, gleefully.

"Hey! You're gonna give me a headache!" Shikamaru groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Sorry sweetie. But I have to go call the other girls. I have some wonderful news to tell them!" Temari smiled. She bounded out of the room and down the hall, glee radiating off her.

* * *

Both Sai's and Kankuro's jaws dropped upon seeing their dates.

"Something wrong Sai?" Ino purred, latching herself on her boyfriend's arm. She batted her lashes at him seductively.

"Uh..." Sai stuttered. His eyes seemed to pop out of his skull.

Ino giggled and turned to Sakura.

"I expect details later!" Ino whispered in the medic's ear, evilly. Sakura glared before turning back to Kankuro with a smile on her face.

"You... Uh... Look great." Kankuro finally got out.

"Ino comes through again, does she not?" Sakura grinned, her own arm linking through Kankuro's.

* * *

Several minutes later, Sakura and Kankuro were sitting next to a window, looking through the menus.

Sakura growled in irritation when her cell phone vibrated in her purse.

"It's Temari, I bet. You might wanna answer it." Kankuro said off- handedly.

"Hey Temari." Sakura sighed.

Temari began talking excitedly.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even know that he even had a girlfriend." Sakura said.

Kankuro looked up, eyebrows arched.

"Yeah. Call the other girls. I'm all for it. But warning, you know Ino's gonna have a field day with this." Sakura hung up, turning her phone off before smiling sweetly at Kankuro.

"Where were we sweetie?"


	8. Chapter 8

In the Land of Storms, a girl with black hair, black make- up, pale skin, and dark clothes, hung up her cell phone. She walked out of her room, out of the palace, and down to the Royal Stables.

She opened the barn doors and smiled when all the horses came to the front of their stalls, looking over the gates at her.

"Who wants to go for a ride?" The girl asked, smirking.

* * *

Later, the girl lay on a broken tree branch in a clearing next to a clear lake. She stared up at the night sky, watching the stars and full moon.

She saw a red comet streak across the sky. It made her smile. It was the same color as her boyfriend's hair.

Her boyfriend...

True, she'd see him in a week, but, it had been forever since they saw each other.

The last time she had seen him...

The girl shuddered as she ran a finger over a scar that ran the length of her arm.

He had lost control. Someone had said something to him earlier that day, ticking him off. She had tried to consol him, but she hadn't listened to him when he said no. The end was result was that that inner voice had prompted him to use a kunai and slash her arm open.

She sighed again. The girl had heard that during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, that he had had to fight someone close to him. She had desperately wanted to help in the war, be close to him, aid him.

But her brother had refused, saying it was too dangerous.

But he couldn't control her forever.

* * *

Gaara was glad that he was by himself. He r_eally_ needed to fine- tune his skills. Being blindsided by Kimimaro? That cut deep, burned like hell, and was like salt on a healed scar cut open wound.

In other words, it was careless.

Making sand clones of himself, with equal power to him, he started attacking.

After nearly an hour, Gaara landed on the ground from his last attack. He panted slightly. He jumped when he felt a knew chakra signature.

Gaara whirled to see Kakashi leaning against a nearby tree.

"Kakashi." Gaara would've arched an eyebrow had he had them.

"Don't ask. I was talking with the Hokage and then your sister called about something, and then Tsunade was squealing, giving me a headache, and prompting me to come outside. I sensed your chakra and came to check it out. Nice moves, by the way." Kakashi's voice had a smirk in it.

"Thanks." Gaara shrugged, not taking the compliment to it's fullest.

"Although there was a few flaws." Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

"Like?" Gaara challenged.

"What if your enemy was to get through your defenses? Once he did that and if he had help, you'd be a goner, don't you think?" Kakashi asked.

Gaara thought about it. Kakashi's words were like that of a special someone to him. In fact, she had said the same thing to him.

"I've actually tried to fix that. Thing is... I can't. And the only person who can help me on that... Well, I haven't seen her in a few years." Gaara sighed.

"Her?" Kakashi's visible eye gleamed wickedly. "A girl? Mind me asking who?"

"I'm not telling. She would kill me. Besides Lee, she's the only person I know that can get through my defenses." Gaara frowned, thoughtfully.

"Figures. You wouldn't say who even under torture." Kakashi muttered.

Gaara shuddered. How wrong Kakashi was.

Nearly two years ago, when he was heading back from a mission, he had been captured by rogue ninja. They hadn't let up on him, trying to find out all the secrets to Suna. Trying to find out who was in his life, both relationship- wise, and family wise. They had been planning on using that information to blackmail him into doing something that would've cost the entire world.

He had barely lasted. When his brother and sister finally found him, when he had asked how long he was gone, when they answered nearly a week, he had thought to himself, _I wouldn't've lasted much longer._

* * *

The black haired girl snuck through the palace hallways, quiet as a mouse. She had just reached her room, when she was stopped cold by a harsh voice.

"Cloe! Where have you been? You better not have been seeing that punk boy of yours!" A man's stern voice snapped.

"No." Cloe said tightly. She tensed, knowing what was about to come.

"Come to my room at once." The man sneered. Cloe whimpered and reluctantly followed her brother- her _brother_- into his room.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Cloe was in her room, crying as she packed a backpack full of clothes and much- needed items.

She didn't care if a bounty was placed on her head; She had to get out of that house before it became too unbearable.

Quickly running back outside, she ran into the stables and to the stall of her favorite horse, Shadow's Light, saddled her, bridled her, and galloped her out the courtyard, in the direction on the Hidden Leaf Village.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what the hell has the past day been about?" Shikamaru asked, arching a brow at his girlfriend.

Temari looked up at him. She was currently snuggled in his arms on the couch while they were watching TV.

"Oh, uh, well... Promise not to laugh?" Temari stammered.

"Depends." Shikamru smirked.

"Well, um... It's kinda a long story. Have you heard of Cloe of the Land of Storms?" Temari asked, muting the television.

"Yeah."

"And you know how Ino is constantly pestering Gaara about getting a girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"So... Two different countries... Like us and Kankuro and Sakura... Cloe's sixteen, Gaara seventeen... The last time they saw each other was two years ago..." Temari trailed off thoughtfully.

Shikamaru's face was etched in total shock and disbelief.

"Okay, okay." Shikamaru said, turning to face an amused Temari. "Let me get this straight. You're saying that your brother, Gaara of the Sands, who is hopeless with human interaction, has a girlfriend?"

Temari nodded.

"That's she's a year younger than him, is the princess of the Land of Storms, and that they haven't seen each other for nearly two years?"

"Mm- hmm." Temari shrugged.

"That definetly qualifies as a long term relationship." Shikamaru frowned, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yet we make it work." Temari purred, crawling over to Shikamaru and straddling his lap, jerking Shikamaru out of his thoughts. Her eyes were half lidded and glazed over in love and lust.

"I thought... You said..." Shikamaru whispered, unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Temari's back and pulling her close. Her breasts rubbed up against his chest making him growl in pleaseure and hunger.

Temari giggled slightly. She absolutely loved it when her Shika was like this. It was as if all logic on his part went out the window.

* * *

_She was trapped. Simple as that. _

_At least twenty undead warriors circled her, eyes bright and mouths foaming as though they were hungry wolves. Hungry for blood. She didn't hear or see the ninja pounce at her from behind. But just that one had caused the entire group to lunge. _

_She heard her brothers shouting, but one she heard distinctively. _

_"TEMARI!" Shikamaru roared. _

_She caught a glimpse of him, swiping a katana at rogue ninja, and continue fighting his way through to her. When he was finally close enough, he whipped out two kunai and stars and hurl them at the enemy, distracting them as he quickly performed a number of complex hand signs._

_"Shadow Possession Jutsu: Shadow Dragon!" Shikamaru shouted, closing his eyes. Everyone within twenty feet of the boy scrambled back as a huge dragon, black and transparent, rose up from Shikamaru's shadow and wrapped itself around him. The dragon moved it's head toward Temari and the group, who weren't paying any attention to the noiseless beast. They were more interested in her. Groping, touching._

_Vandalising her. _

_Then Shikamaru opened his eyes, revealing them- whites and irises- to be blood red. The dragon did the same, it's eyes the same color._

_Shikamaru opened his mouth, letting out a warrior's yell. The dragon let out a loud roar._

_Finally, Temari's captors stopped, and turned to the main enemy. _

_Two of the warriors attacked, but Shikamaru was ready for them. He whipped his arms back, then brought them together again, clasping his hands together. The dragon unfurled a giant set of wings with the boy's movements, knocking all the warriors unconsious. It then took flight, taking Shikamaru with it._

_Temari immeadiatly saw the pain and panic on her boyfriend's face._

* * *

Temari woke with a start, jerking up in bed. She took in deep even breaths, but couldn't calm herself, despite her best efforts.

"T?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up behind her and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. "Wanna talk about it."

"It was nothing." Temari evaded.

"Right. And I was born yesterday." Shikamaru snorted. His voice became softer. "What was it Temari?"

"The war." Temari whispered. "You and the Shadow Dragon."

Shikamaru tensed. He clearly remembered that day.

"Why were you so on edge after that?" Temari asked, choosing her words wisely.

Shikamaru sighed and fell back on the bed, pulling his girlfriend on top of him. He stared at the ceiling, his arms wrapped around Temari's small body.

"Shika?" Temari asked, voice curious, eyes hurt.

"It's a Nara Clan curse. The firstborn of every Nara Clan leader." Shikamaru paused. He started to recite a prophecy that was eerily familiar to Temari.

"WHEN THE FIERCEST BATTLE IS AT HAND

THE FATE LANDS IN THE NARA CLAN

LOVE AND HATE OF EVERY KIND BATTLE AT THE DOORS OF TIME

THE HEIR TO THE CLAN, THE DRAGON OF CHAOS..." Shikamaru stopped as Temari took up.

"MERGE TOGETHER AGAINST ALL KIND

A LOVE TO SAVE WITH A FINAL BREATH

SOMEONE WHO CAN'T ESCAPE DEATH."

Shikamaru looked at her, shocked.

"How did you-"

"There's that same prophecy in Suna." Temari sighed, her eyes watering. "Shika... Please tell me you know that the prophecy isn't about you. Please."

"I... Don't know." Shikamaru growled, slightly peterbed. He hated it when he didn't know something.

"I hope it's not..." Temari choked out. She started to tremble from her held back sobs.

"Let it out T." Shikamaru whispered, his arms tightening around Temari, one of his hands traveling up and down the girl's spine, comforting her. Temari did.

She curled herself into a ball and stayed there, on Shikamaru's chest, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Tears of pain, hurt, loss.

Tears of the thought she might loose the one she loved with all her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Cloe watched as Temari and her friends entered the club that Saturday night. She felt her heart beat faster when she saw her true love, Gaara, walk with them. Gaara looked in her direction, his eyes widening when he saw her. Cloe hopped off the stool and strode towards him. As if in a trance, Gaara walked towards her.

When they met, it was as if the whole world stopped. Jade met jade as they locked eyes, holding each others gaze.

Then, slowly, sensually, Gaara leaned down, his mouth enveloping hers.

As always, Cloe could feel the past two years of memories slip into his mind from hers. Because they were bonded. Meant to be.

As the most recent event, when her brother had hurt her, slipped into Gaara's mind, she felt him kiss harder, as though he could kiss away the pain and hurt.

When they finally parted for air, Gaara's lips fell beside Cloe's ear.

"You should've come straight to me. I missed you Cloe." Gaara whispered.

"I know. But of what he might do. To the both of us." Cloe murmured.

"Ahem. So... Uh... We'll leave you two alone. And... Uh... We'll understand if you two leave early." Temari said, a soft smile on her features.

Gaara's sand had already teleported the two away.

* * *

The couple kissed almost madly as they stumbled into Cloe's darkened hotel room. Gaara pinned Cloe to the door, running his hands over her body, enjoying the sounds coming from her mouth and throat. Cloe lifted her legs around Gaara's hips, her arms latching around his neck. Gaara threw her on the bed, crawling on top of her. He quickly rid her of her jacket and shirt, running a hand over her breasts, causing her to shiver and moan.

Gaara's lips traveled down Cloe's neck, gently sucking on her pulse point, making the girl moan in pleasure. Cloe suddenly used her strength to flip the two over, so she was on top. Her nimble fingers made quick work of Gaara's red vest and black long- sleeve. She paused a moment to look at how muscular he had become in the course of 24 months. She smirked when she felt the tent in his jeans rub against her thigh.

"Like what you see baby?" Cloe purred, grinding her hips against her hips against his.

"God...! Yes!" Gaara half- hissed, half- groaned. He was leaning up on his elbows, watching the glorious woman that was his girlfriend.

_How did I get so lucky?_ A small voice part of his brain that wasn't on sensory overload asked.

With as much willpower as he could muster, Gaara flipped Cloe back over, feeling this pants tighten even more when seeing the lustful look under her half- lidded eyes. Making quick work of her skirt and fishnet stockings, he began rubbing the insides of her thigh. Cloe moaned in pleasure.

Cloe's hand reached up and out, un-buttoning Gaara's jeans and pushing his boxers and jeans down his legs. Cloe's fingers wrapped around Gaara's erection, causing him to groan and fall on all fours. His eyes were glazed over in love and lust. Cloe noticed the boy's limbs trembling from the pleasure she was giving him. She smirked and released her hold on him, reaching for his balls. Her fingers glowed with lightning blue chakra as hse tickled him. Gaara's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth open in a silent scream of awe.

"C- Cloe...!" Gaara choked out. His eyes flashed with a sudden determination. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, willing his sand to hold them there.

In one swift move, he entered her, pausing so she could adjust. They hadn't been intimate in so long. When Cloe finally nodded her okay, she smirked, and before he had a chance to react, she broke free of the sands, throwing her arms around her lover's neck.

"Harder... Faster... AH!" Cloe screamed out in pleasure when Gaara complied.

* * *

Later, when the two lovers lay in the afterglow, Cloe twisted around in her boyfriend's arms and smiled at him.

"I love you Gaara." Cloe whispered.

"I love you too, Cloe." Gaara replied, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

Cloe was already asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"You've gotta be kidding me! Somebody later than Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed Kakashi raised an eyebrow, amused.

Sand swirled up and Gaara appeared at the same time a black raven swooped in.

"Why must you insist? You'll know I'll win!" Gaara teased as Cloe transformed back to human.

"I'm getting faster though!" Cloe pouted, jumping down next to a giggling Temari.

"Well, now that we're all here, what do we practice Kakashi?" Sakura chirped.

"I wanna do a test first. Shikamaru, Temari, how do you feel about a practice fight?" Kakashi's visible eye gleamed.

* * *

**Come on! Let me at her!** Chaos groaned.

_Shut up!_ Shikamaru snarled.

**Just this once! I'll seriously harm her! Not kill!**

_Oh, I know who I'm gonna kill!_

Temari jumped in the air, and whipped her fan out.

For once, both Shikamaru and Chaos said the same thing.

_**Oh, shit!**_

Shikamaru rose up to all fours and asked, _Is that offer still up?_

* * *

Temari stood with her hands on her hips, smirking. It quickly faded when she saw Shikamaru's eyes turn pure blood red.

"He gave in! Let's see how well you do against me, the Dragon of Chaos!" The voice was Shikamaru's, but deeper and had more of a growl to it.

Temari shuddered, but knew to give it her best shot. She whipped her fan out and swung it foward, four kunai coming out of each side.

Shikamaru/ Chaos whipped his arm up, a dragon's wing shielding him from the attacks.

"Nice try. My turn." Panic erupted across the boy's face. "No... Temari... RUN!"

Temari jumped back as a full- grown dragon clouded her boyfriend from view and swung it's tail at her. The limb caught her ankle and threw her into a wall, rendering her unconsious.

"TEMARI!" Cloe screamed in safety of her friend. She jumped from the balcony and pulled a hairpin from her hair. She twirled it and shouted something. To everyone's shock- except a star-struck Tenten- the hairpin transformed into a sword, double serated and razor sharp. Cloe jumped in front of the dragon, thrusting her sword into it's maw. She let the dragon pull her up when it reared back in pain. In mid- air, she yanked her sword out of it's mouth and threw two shrukien at the beast. The stars found their mark- Chaos' eyes.

"Let Shikamaru go." Cloe snarled, a lightning blue aura surrounding the 18 year old. Tenten gasped.

"The blessings of Zeus and Thor!"

**Never!** The dragon hissed, lunging.

Cloe was ready. She moved her hands and fingers in a sealing Jutsu.

"Storm Jutsu: Thunderbird!" Cloe roared. Her eyes flashed from green to pure white.

The ground rumbled as a raven made of black and gray clouds and mist burst out of the ground and let out a defeaning war cry. Cloe thrust her arms out, and the raven and dragon met halfway. It was as if fire met fire. Chaos breathing it, the raven summoning it from the sky. A lightning bolt struck the dragon on the head, and it disappeared a roar of outrage.

Cloe slowly drew the raven back in, watching as Shikamaru collapsed, bloodied and bruised. Shikamaru was able to send a grateful look to the girl, before blacking out.

* * *

Cloe's arms were crossed and her emerald eyes were flat black when Shikamaru woke up in the hospital.

"Thank you." Shikamaru whispered.

"You almost killed Temari. Her brothers are more forgiving than me." She paused. "The field next to the river tomorrow morning, four o' clock sharp. I'm gonna train you how to control that dragon. I'll drag you out if I have too."

Cloe blew out of the room, agitation rolling off her in waves.


End file.
